Sugar Base
by Akane Arihyoshi
Summary: Your mission, if you choose to accept it, will be to introduce two polar opposites and enforce a strong and functional connection. Good luck, agent. Zemyx fluff. Non-AU.


Title: Sugar Base

Author: Akane Arihyoshi

Disclaimer: Is there AkuRoku in the series? No. Do Zexion and Demyx have screen time together? Non. Is Roxas the main character? Nein. Does Sora die a painful death in Riku's arms after being hit repeatedly over the head with a blunt object, like what he did to the Organization members? Não (That's ''no'' in...Portuguese, I believe.). Therefore, it's a pretty damn safe bet that I don't own the series. Go figure, I have the same dreams as three million other fangirls. Get over it, none of you own it, and I don't own it either.

* * *

Demyx crashed into Zexion's room. "Zexy!" he yelled, glomping the other male.

"Demyx…?" Zexion asked lightly.

"Don't be stupid; you know it's me. Anyone else would be dead right now."

Zexion chuckled. "True."

Demyx sat up straight, sitting on Zexion's legs. He was grinning, which, Zexion thought offhandedly, was rarely ever a very good sign.

"Zexion? Remember when Marluxia threatened you with a pair of garden shears, because he thought you pulled that prank on him? You know, when Axel replaced everything in his mini fridge with sunflower seeds and plant food (1), and he somehow thought that you did it? We never did find out why he thought it was you, but I somehow convinced him that it was Axel. Remember?"

Zexion groaned. "Yes," he said unhappily. "As if I could ever get that out of my head. I had nightmares about roses for weeks."

"Well, I thought of a way you can pay me back for saving you."

Zexion looked up with confusion. "Pay you back?"

"Heh, you think I let you live because I like you?" Demyx laughed. Zexion raised his eyebrow. "Alright, so maybe that was the reason, but that's not the point. I figured that you'd be more likely to agree if you thought you had to," he said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck.

Zexion rolled his eyes. The blonde pouted. "Zexy…" he whined. Zexion twitched and closed his eyes. Not the face. Anything but the face. He opened his eyes slowly. Please God, not the--

Demyx was using the face. That face. The cute one. Zexion groaned in defeat.

"What is this thing that you want so badly that you would force me to feel obligated to agree to?" he asked cautiously. Demyx grinned again.

"I wanna go to Twilight Town."

The other man frowned. That was…pretty tame, for Demyx. "What's the catch?"

"Why do you always assume there's a catch?"

"Because there usually is one."

Demyx thought this over for a minute. "…That's fair," he said finally. "I want to go to one of the shops there. A special shop."

"Alright. Which shop?"

The blonde's grin suddenly grew more mischievous. "It wouldn't be a surprise if I told you, Zexy."

No. Oh no. This was going to be bad, Zexion just knew it. His entire being was screaming in protest. No, there was no way he was going along with this. Who knew where Demyx might take him? It wasn't that he was particularly scared of it being dirty or awkward, Demyx was too innocent for that, but it could be obnoxious. It could be time-consuming. Worst of all, it could be girly. Zexion shuddered. Anything but that. Zexion opened his mouth to tell Demyx that his answer was absolutely and positively--

"Sure."

No, that wasn't it. That definitely wasn't it.

"Thank you Zexy!" Demyx squealed, hugging him tightly. Zexion sighed. He was in for hell, he just knew it.

-.:.-.:.-.:.-.:.-.:.-.:.-.:.-

Zexion's eyes widened dramatically. This was even worse than what he had originally imagined. This was worse than his worst nightmare. This was the most horrible of all evils, this was--

"Come _on_, Zexion. It's only ice cream."

This was sugar.

"Demyx, do we really have to stay here?"

"Zexion! This is a nice little shop, I want to try it."

"I'm not doubting the good status of the establishment, I'm just saying that I have a very low tolerance for sweets, and this place smells horribly like raw sugar," said Zexion, his gifted sense of smell seeming more like a curse at the moment.

No. Not the face, not again. "Please Zexion?"

Those eyes. No. No no no. Repeat it. No, no no no no no no no--

"Fine."

No! What was that?! Affirmatory language coming out of his mouth?! There was no _way_he was going in there. He'd just have to open his mouth and tell Demyx that there was no way.

But Demyx interrupted him before he could voice his thoughts. "Thank you so much Zexy!" cried Demyx, pressing his lips to Zexion's in a quick kiss before dragging him into the shop.

Well. Maybe they could stay for a little while.

-.:.-.:.-.:.-.:.-.:.-.:.-.:.-

Zexion's nose immediately went into overdrive. The scents were astounding. Who knew that a concoction with a large sugar base could have so many different variations? He felt himself getting dizzy. Too much, too many. They all smelled so…good.

He'd simply have to try them all. That was the only way out of this, Zexion mused, eating every bit of sugar in the store until there wasn't possibly anything left to make the scent. Yes. That would have to do. Poking Demyx in the side, he quickly informed his blonde companion of his drastic plan.

"Zexy, we don't have that much munny…" Demyx said, looking at Zexion curiously. Zexion felt like he was going to cry. His careful planning, all ruined. Ruined! As Demyx walked up to the counter, Zexion was left to mourn over his brilliantly thought-out plan's premature demise. If only plans could be buried, he would have given that one a proper send-off. Nothing could console his grief, nothing could fill the emptiness of--

"Two double-scoops, strawberry cheesecake and chocolate chip cookie dough."

Except that.

A few minutes later, Zexion and Demyx were sliding into one of the booths at the back of the shop with their ice cream. Amazingly, Zexion was more hyper than Demyx. He quickly dug into his food, creating a rather large mess. Demyx just stared.

"Z-Zexion?" he stammered, watching in a mixture of horror and disbelief.

Zexion looked up from his ice cream, swallowing. "Yes, Demyx?"

"I thought you didn't like sugar?"

Zexion frowned. He couldn't recall a time when he did not worship the sugary concoction sitting before him. Such was blasphemy, certainly. He shook his head. "I don't think so, Demyx. Perhaps your memory is a bit off?" Zexion said, with a small giggle.

That was the last straw for Demyx. "Zexion, did you just giggle?" he said in shock. "Come on."

The blonde stood up, and, after assuring the waitress that they were just leaving for a few minutes and that they would return for their ice cream in due course, grabbed Zexion's arm and dragged him out of the shop. He pushed him against the wall and, calling out his sitar with a dramatic flourish, calmly proceeded to dump a ton of water on Zexion's head, soaking him. When Zexion exclaimed angrily, he just replied,

"It seems to work on drunk people. I figured it was a close enough incident that I thought the same cure might apply to this situation as well."

Zexion spluttered for a second, the water taking the desired effect and sharpening his senses. "T-Thanks Demyx," he muttered quickly.

Demyx smirked. "No problem," he said happily, walking back into the store.

Zexion followed, this time being careful to breath through his mouth. They resumed their place at the table and began to eat their sweets once more, ignoring the look of shock the waitress gave them at Zexion's sudden dampness.

The art of small talk, Zexion thought bemusedly, was an art worth knowing. Demyx seemed to have quite a talent for it, mentioning small things that Zexion never dreamed one could have a conversation about. Whatever the subject (Zexion lost track after the fourth subject-change), their afternoon passed somewhat pleasantly.

As they left, Demyx pounced on Zexion, pulling him into a hug. "See? That wasn't so bad, right?"

Zexion thought for a moment, then shook his head. "That was actually slightly enjoyable."

Demyx snickered. "That much, huh? Well good for you. Coming out of your little emo shell, right?"

"…Demyx?"

"Yes?"

"I'm not emo."

"Shh, you're just in denial. You'll figure it out sooner or later."

* * *

(1) This refrs to another one of my fanfics, 'Nourishment'.

A/N: I didn't like this one as much. It was sloppily put together, and really not up to my usual standard. But I haven't posted anything in awhile, and even though I wrote this awhile ago, it's been bugging me to post it...so here it is. Flames of this are not appreciated, but nicer comments and critique is more than allowed.

Akane


End file.
